Veras Lavelier
' Name': Veras Lavelier *'Age': 20 *'Gender': Male *'Family': x *'Height': 175cm *'Weight': 59kg Appearance Veras has messy silver hair and pale lilac eyes. Except for his coloring he's the splitting image of his mother, the exotic colors being inherited from his father. Veras is decently tall but a bit on the thin side. Personality x Etc Veras is the bastard child of the King, the son of a prostitute. The queen had a hard time conceiving and thus the king set out to conceive with another to create an heir to the throne. The ladies at court were not to his liking, but throughout the country he's found various ladies of both noble and normal blood that were to his liking. Hiding the exotic features from them that would show to everyone that he was the king, he went and fathered children with various women (or at least, tried to). Then the court grew lucky as the queen was found to be pregnant and the quest for an heir was forgotten. But the damage was done and various children came out with his coloring. Unsure of what to do with them, the king returned to the women that had given birth to his children and told them, "Our child shall be well educated and should anything happen to you, they shall be well cared for- but until further notice they are no child of mine." Most of the women agreed to these words and indeed, the children, regardless of their title (or lack thereof) were schooled in various things until the age of 15, though they were taught separately. Veras is one of these children. He never understood why he received schooling while other children from the area didn't, but whenever he asked his mother merely smiled sadly and told her that it was how it was done. When Veras had barely turned 13 years old, his village was attacked by a band of thieves and looted, various people dying in the assault, his mother one of them as she tried to protect him from harm. Seeing her assaulted and then brutally murdered made something inside of Veras snap and he had stolen a sword and, with the teachings of his late teacher, started to fight off the thieves. This didn't really bode well for him- he got stabbed, beaten and left for dead, unconscious. Fortunately a passing healer found him and managed to heal Veras, who had been on the brink of death. Veras asked the healer to take him with him on travels, as Veras didn't have anything anymore, but the healer merely smiled and shook his head before leaving Veras at the nearest town. Veras swore to himself that one day he'd find the healer and repay him for saving his life. Veras remained in the village where the healer had left him and got by, by doing little odd-jobs here and there to earn money for the rest of his shabby little house. The King believed him to be yet another child who had died over the years and no one ever came for Veras to offer him a better life. Setting Many years ago a great spirit bestowed magic on thirteen noble families, each of the houses received their own brand of magic. When a person reaches 21 years of age the magic manifests in them. The thirteen houses consist out of the royal family and the twelve most noble houses in the kingdom. These houses try to breed among each other to keep the magic pure, but this didn't always plan out that way. Sometimes someone from the houses would run off with a commoner and thus a child with magic would be born, only this magic proved to be weaker. Throughout the years this happened many times, and the children with the weakened magic would later on conceive children with even weaker magic as well. Due to this there are also commoners that have magic, unusual as it might be.